


Gotta Do The Cooking By The Book

by UrbanCuntemporary



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cindy doesn't like finding out she can't do shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/UrbanCuntemporary
Summary: Cindy wants to do something nice for Cisco. Turns out what she wants to do happens to be the one thing she *can't* do.Written for Day 5 of Cynco Week: Domestic





	Gotta Do The Cooking By The Book

Alright, well.

Maybe the picture on the recipe wasn't  _as_ charred and...sludgey. But it hardly ever is, right? She read once that the ice cream in commercials is actually mashed potatoes because they retain form longer. This is probably the same thing.

It'll taste better than it looks, Cindy thinks, swooping a spoon through the chili. She brings it to her lips, rolls the flavor on her tongue...

"Oh  _fuck._ " She spits into the sink. 

Well apparently, she can't fucking cook. How could she not know she can't fucking cook? Once she shot a perp through a breach on Earth 67 into  _another_ perp on Earth 34. So, she should be  _able_ to  _cook_. And chilli? Come on, it's just meat and sauce and beans and stuff. She used to watch her dad make chilli all the time when she was a kid.

She dumps a quarter of a bottle of Louisiana hot sauce into the pot, that should help...somehow. She just wants to do something nice, is that so hard? She chews her lip. Maybe if she puts a garnish...

"And thus appears the rogue adonis," Cisco says with a flourish, stepping out of a breach in the middle of her living room in jeans and a nice button down. His arrival makes her start, and she lets out a sound that is probably just as ridiculous as it feels judging from the look on his face. Her hand is at her chest when she realizes she's still in her pajamas, though, so...that also may be part of it. 

"Hey there..." he says, taking her in. "Am I...too early? You said 8, it's..." he checks his watch "okay, it's 8. At least on my Earth. Shit, are our Earths in different timezones?"

"What? No," she rolls her eyes, mostly out of habit, because she still checks the clock on her microwave to make sure they don't actually live in different timezones. "I mean. I did say 8, you're on time. I just..." she starts to motion to her stove but then remembers the atrocity that happened there and aborts, "lost track. I guess." 

"Oh." He blinks, following her gesture anyway, and he takes a few steps into the kitchen. "Well something smells..uh. Interesting."

"It's chilli," she supplies. "I remember you said you really like chilli so...I wanted to. Make you some," she gives a lame shrug, "Have a movie night or something." 

"Oh," he says again, small smile forming on his lips. He nods, and after a moment his face stretches in a genuine grin. " _Baabe_ , that's so sweet!"

Her face warms, and she stays put when he crowds her space. His face is so, so dopily fond. It pierces her, and she pulls him down by his jacket before he can see it, presses a heated kiss to his lips. His fingers trace along the hem of her t-shirt and she sighs, moving her hands up to toy with the ends of his hair. 

Then the smoke detector starts screaming. 

"You didn't turn the stove off?" Cisco groans, pulling back. 

"Oh, shut up and help." She gets a dry dishrag and starts fanning smoke away from the device. "So, I'm not a great cook." 

He snorts, turning the knob on the stove top. "Girl, I coulda told you that. The only thing you've got in your pantry is expired noodles, expired tortillas, and a box of Coco Balls."

"Coco  _Spheres._ "

"Even worse. Why do you think we always order out at your place?"

"Because your diet is wildly out of balance?" 

He pauses. "Wh-okay, well. We're roasting you right now." 

Cindy shakes her head, but smiles despite herself. The smoke detector finally shuts up, and she lets out a breath. Then, she gets an idea. "You know how to make chilli, right?"

His eyebrows tick up, and he nods. "Yeah, I do. Ramon Family Recipe," he says, proud edge in his voice. "AKA: Perfection. I can show you. Here-" He grabs the rag from her hand and uses it to lift the pot from the stove "Dump this. There's no saving it."

"Oh, he's bossy," she smirks, though she still takes the pot and puts it in the sink. 

Cisco starts rattling off about the perfect bean/meat ratio and puts her on vegetable duty. By the time the chilli is done, her kitchen is a tomato wasteland, Cisco's gone to his earth and returned in  _his_ pajamas, and they're both barely awake enough to finish their bowls.

The Ramon Family Recipe. It's pretty damn delicious, turns out. 


End file.
